Belladonna
Belladonna is a major character and the main antagonist in the seventh Dark Parables game, Ballad of Rapunzel. ''She resides in the now abandoned Kingdom of Floralia with her half-sister, the fabled Princess Rapunzel, who she is using her singing voice to activate the flowers of the kingdom and release deadly pollen. Appearance and Personality Belladonna has long black hair, pale skin, and red eyes. She wears a black knee-length dress over a red slip dress, black tights, and black shoes. She wears a Nightbloom in her hair and is frequently carrying one of her plush bunnies. Belladonna is a lonely and insecure girl, due to her being sealed off in a tower since she was very small. Her only visitors were her half-sister Rapunzel and Mother Gothel, who used the girl for her own nefarious purposes. It was Belladonna's crippling fear of being entirely alone that led her to use Rapunzel and her singing voice to try to end the world. When she's not killing people, she loves bunnies, tea parties, and other things young girls her age might like. History Belladonna's mother, Queen Melanie, was a solemn woman who felt determined to win over the love of Floralian people. When she became pregnant, she trusted her advisor, Mother Gothel, for advice. Mother Gothel gave the queen a cursed flower potion to consume and so the baby was cursed as well with powers of the Nightbloom, a poison flower thought to be extinct in the kingdom. It wasn't long before the young princess, Belladonna, accidentally killed one of the servants by scratching them with her black nails. The wounds bled profusely and wouldn't stop. The servant died shortly after, in terrible agony, and was buried in a secret grave in the cemetery. Melanie was wracked with anger and guilt over what had become of her child. She did her best to take care of Belladonna and to keep the news of her condition from reaching beyond the castle, but word eventually spread - as did Melanie's own negative feelings. She began to go mad, and died soon after. Her spirit still haunts Floralia to this day, moaning and shrieking about everything being Mother Gothel's fault. Shortly after Queen Melanie's death, the tower that would become Belladonna's home was built. Her father, King Crisanto, had tried in vain to find a cure for his daughter's curse, but all for naught. Not knowing what else to do to keep his kingdom and his daughter safe, he locked Belladonna away in the tower. Servants came and went through a secret portal, bringing the young princess food, clothing, and toys. The King still looked for a cure, but none was forthcoming. He would visit his daughter in secret, watching her play without letting her know that he was there, for fear of the danger she posed to all mortals who came near. Thankfully, the King's other daughter (and Belladonna's half-sister) was rebellious and determined to see her little sister. Rapunzel snuck into the tower regularly to see her, and was immune to Belladonna's life sapping powers. Thus Belladonna grew up, sad and lonely, adored from afar by her father and visited regularly by her half-sister and Mother Gothel, the same woman responsible for her condition. While Rapunzel gave her love and joy, Mother Gothel gave her nothing but anger and evil plans. Still, Rapunzel's pull on her was stronger, and Belladonna remained good. Then came a day when Belladonna found out her beloved big sister had met and gotten engaged to a handsome prince, Ross Red. Belladonna immediately hated the "Fire Prince" who sought to steal away her beloved Rapunzel. She turned to Mother Gothel to help her keep Rapunzel with her, and obtained the Tiara of Reverie from her. Bella knew it was wrong and felt bad for doing it... but she gave the tiara to Rapunzel and watched her put it on. From that point, Belladonna had full control over her sister and Rapunzel's powers. She used Rapunzel's singing voice to spur the Nightblooms in the kingdom to release their deadly pollen, driving away all of the people in Floralia and ultimately killing her own father. She used an army of Mother Gothel's Plant Monsters to help her in her efforts to destroy the world. Thankfully, Belladonna's evil plans were stopped by the efforts of Ross Red and the Fairytale Detective. In anger, Bella attacked the "Fire Prince" she hated so much, nearly killing him. He was saved by Rapunzel's tears, shed over the loss of him and all of the pain and suffering her sister had made her play a hand in. Rapunzel and Belladonna reconciled, and Belladonna admitted she'd done everything out of fear of being alone. Rapunzel swore to her little sister that she would never be alone and that she would always be with her. The three of them, Ross, Rapunzel and Belladonna, planned to go somewhere safe and secluded, where Ross could heal from his injuries and Rapunzel could help Belladonna learn to control her powers. The absence of both princesses from the fallen kingdom of Floralia was the final straw in the weakening of the Goddess Flora, rendering her into a child's form. This allowed Mother Gothel to curse her and attempt to imprison her. Thankfully, this plot was foiled - but Belladonna's return to Floralia is likely needed in order for Flora to regain her full power. Powers and Abilities * 'Immortality: 'Belladonna was chosen by the Goddess Flora to be the guardian of the deadly Nightbloom (also known as Nightshade). Like all the flower guardians, Belladonna has eternal life and youth. * 'Deadly Touch: 'Belladonna's touch is deadly. She could instantly kill someone with her touch. Only Rapunzel is immune due to her life-giving powers. * 'Control Over Rapunzel:' Using Mother Gothel's Tiara of Reverie, Belladonna was able to control her sister Rapunzel entirely, enabling her to use her life-giving powers (along with Mother Gothel's clandestine laboratory experiments) to create sentient Plant Monsters. * 'Control Over Nightblooms and Plant Monsters: '''Belladonna is able to control the monstrosities she creates, using them to attack anyone who stands in her way and using the pollen from the Nightblooms to take over Floralia and beyond. Relationships * King Crisanto (father) * Queen Melanie (mother) * Rapunzel (half-sister) * Prince Ross Red (future brother-in-law) Quotes * "Sing for me, Rapunzel." * "Listen to you go on and on... don't waste your breath." * "Rapunzel belongs to me now." * "It's too late. All you can do is watch as I destroy the world. But don't worry, we'll be saving you for last." * "How dare you! I won't let you take Rapunzel away from me!" * "Rapunzel, help me!" * "Why is everyone always against me?" * "What did I do that was so wrong?" * "I just want to be with Rapunzel!" * "I don't want to be alone." Galleries Character= Rapunzel loadout.jpg|Belladonna and Rapunzel in the Tower bella rapunzel sing.jpg|"Sing for Me, Rapunzel" bella rapunzel inside.jpg|Belladonna and Rapunzel bella rapunzel sing 2.jpg|Bella and Rapunzel on the Tower Bella rapunzel 1.jpg|"Sing for Me, Rapunzel!" bella rapunzel sing 3.jpg|Rapunzel Sings BOR - Belladonna and Rapunzel in a swing.png|Little Belladonna and Rapunzel ross confronted.jpg|Belladonna Confronts Ross Electric barrier down.jpg|Belladonna at the End belladonna device.jpg|"It's Too Late" ross controls bella.jpg|Ross Grabs Belladonna belladonna struggling.jpg|Belladonna Struggling ballad mirror 06.jpg|Mirror Ending: Belladonna's Power Weakens ballad mirror 3.jpg|Mirror Ending: "Help Me, Rapunzel!" ballad mirror 07.jpg|Mirror Ending: "Don't Come Any Closer!" Ballad mirror 08.jpg|Mirror Ending: "Why is Everyone Against Me?" ross bella seal.jpg|Jewel Ending: Ross Backs Away belladonna seal.jpg|Jewel Ending: "What's Happening?" rapunzel ross bella seal.jpg|Jewel Ending: "Help Me, Rapunzel!" rapunzel bella seal hug.jpg|Jewel Ending: Rapunzel Hugs Belladonna rapunzel bella tree seal.jpg|Jewel Ending: Rapunzel and Belladonna, Sealed belladonna scratches ross.jpg|Sword Ending: Belladonna Scratches Ross sword belladonna.jpg|Sword Ending: "I Don't Want to Be Alone" BOR - Rapunzel and Belladonna huging.png|Sword Ending: Rapunzel Hugs Belladonna belladonna rapunzel end.jpg|Sword Ending: "Thank You, Detective." |-|Other Images= BOR - Belladonna and Rapunzel.png|"Sing for Me" Wallpaper Belladonna's chamber.png|Belladonna Shrine Wallpaper BoR - Belladonna.jpg|Belladonna - Concept Art BOR - Belladonna.png|Belladonna BOR - Tower.png|The tower where Belladonna was locked away life death tree seal.jpg|Jewel Ending: Tree of Life and Death BOR - Painting of Rapunzel and Belladonna.png|Painting of Rapunzel and Belladonna BOR - Young Belladonna.png|Belladonna as a baby Tower playroom.jpg|Playroom in Belladonna's Tower bella bunny.jpg|Bella's Stuffed Bunny bella cameo.jpg|Belladonna Cameo bella diary 1.jpg|Belladonna Diary Entry #1 bella diary 2.jpg|Belladonna Diary Entry #2 bella tea bunny.jpg|Bella's Tea Party garden gate lock.jpg|Garden Gate Lock, with Belladonna's Bunnies Piano clutter.jpg|Royal Family Picture, with Baby Belladonna Bellflower nightbloom carving.jpg|Rapunzel and Belladonna Carving drawing rapunzel bella.jpg|Portrait of Rapunzel and Belladonna, from Melanie's Diary BOR - Little Rapunzel and Belladonna.png|Rapunzel and Belladonna, from Rapunzel's Diary bella-diffgem.jpg|Belladonna Difficulty Gem Sistersdarklight gem.jpg|"The Sisters of Dark and Light" Parable Gem Sisters dark light parable.jpg|"The Sisters of Dark and Light" Parable Image bellas bunny toys.jpg|Belladonna's Bunny Toys, The Thumbelina Curse Goddess flora tale scroll.jpg|Belladonna on a Scroll Depicting Flora's Guardians Category:Characters Category:Guardians Category:Antagonists Category:Floralia Royal Family Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:Royalty